Various weapons including firearms (long guns in particular) are at least occasionally equipped with telescopic sights and the mounting portions of such telescopic sights are provided with adjustment features whereby the telescopic sight may be "zeroed in" at a predetermined range distance. However, if a person using a weapon equipped with a telescopic sight desires to aim at a target disposed at a different distance from the weapon, the person operating the weapon must compensate for the difference in the target range distance and sight "zeroed in" distance. Such compensation is often difficult to quickly accomplish, and is many times impossible, within the short period of time available due to the fact that the difference between the "sighted in" range of the telescopic sight and the target range cannot always be accurately determined. Accordingly, a need exists for a telescopic sight and mounting therefor whereby proportional "elevation" adjustments of the telescopic sight may be made simultaneously with the focusing thereof in order that the range adjustment (focusing) of the telescopic sight along the optical axis of the telescopic sight will coincide with the same range (distance) along the trajectory path of a projectile from the associated weapon.
Various forms of telescopic sights have heretofore been developed such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,084,848, 2,266,331, 2,425,130, 2,516,347, 3,023,503, 3,506,330 and 3,737,232, but none of these previously known sights has included a single "near trigger" actuator for similtaneous focusing and elevational adjustment for a given projectile trajectory.